Doctor Whooves: The Pony Down the Street
by Sadstuckforever413
Summary: Pinkie has been depressed for a while now, but when a strange pony crashes through Sugarcube Corner, she is plunged into a mystery as she and the new pony travel through Ponyville solving the newest string of murders. She has no way of knowing the adventure she is about to embark on as she travels with the strange pony with the hourglass cutie mark.
1. Prologue: One Evening

_**England, Outskirts of London, TARDIS, 2012 A.D.**_

"The TARDIS has been breached. River, the angels are inside the TARDIS!" The Doctor whispered into the dusty receiver.

The angels had finally broken through the security and found the Euon energy in the core of the TARDIS. Only the Doctor had managed to escape. Even the majority of the angels had been destroyed in the blast of pure time energy. The Doctor had finally found a hiding spot under the lighting system for the guest room as he was being hunted down by the last of the Weeping Angels. The lights flickered. The TARDIS was quiet except for the faint crackling noise coming from the receiver. The lights flickered again and the angels appeared at the doorway. The Doctor shuddered at the thought of the angels finally beating him.

"I will not die today, River! Send help! Please!"

There was no use whispering anymore. He stood up and grabbed for his sonic screwdriver in his vest pocket, then he realized that he no longer had it. It was somewhere in the time vortex being destroyed.

He fingered the keychain he wore around his neck that contained the only remaining Euon energy left in the TARDIS. He closed his eyes and waited for his imminent death.

"I hope it's a good one."

After a couple of seconds of pure tension, the Doctor opened one eye and peered at the approaching angels. They were a few inches away and he recoiled under their stone hands. He let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, the lights flickered one more time, sending the angels catapulting forward, and when the lights came back on, he was whizzed through the air and suddenly, it was black. He screamed as he was thrown through the time vortex. As he slowly he slipped into unconciousness, he imagined what world he was being flown to, where he would die again.

Then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_**Equestria, Everfree Forest, Zecora's Hut, 1002 C.E. **_

The forest was quiet. The moon rose, slowly illuminating the trees and casting cold shadows onto the forest floor. The trees buzzed with identifiable sounds and yellow eyes leered from the shadows. Zecora stared out into the woods as her potions brewed and bubbled behind her. She often sought comfort from the calm that was the Everfree Forest after sundown. It was comforting and almost rhythmic as the animals of the forest sang goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Tonight, though was somehow different, as though the animals were being kept awake by some unknown danger. Zecora peered anxiously out into the trees.

"What is keeping you awake out there? Do not worry friends, just be aware!"

The trees rustled, sending whispers of danger into the air. Zecora strained her ears and squinted her eyes into the forest. She knew she should run, but she didn't. Her hooves were stuck to the wooden floor, her eyes frozen in horror at the messages she heard on the wind.

_Run,_ she told herself_. Run. Save yourself. It's coming_.

The forest quickly became louder. The birds screamed in the trees and timberwolves howled. Only when the trees seemed to be on the verge of splitting in two, did Zecora break free from the warm light of her house and careen into the woods. She crashed through the trees, desperately trying to get away, trying to find a way out of the looming darkness. She ran until her sides were in stitches. She ran until her throat burned with every breath she took. She ran until everything was black and white, streaming past her in brilliant waves. The darkness came ever closer. She burst through the trees and slowly came to a stop. She fell and lay on the ground, panting, waiting as the moonlight slowly engulfed her. Even when she found her breath again, she didn't move. She lay there, unwilling to do anything, repeating in her mind over and over.

_It is coming through the darkness. Only he can stop it. Find him. Find him. __Find him.__Find him..._

A piercing scream broke through the forest. A deathly scream that could be heard for miles around. Zecora closed her eyes and let her eardrums pound with the residue of agony the scream left behind. She sighed and slowly drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

**I know it's short, but bear with me. I just want to tell a good story. Please feel free to read and review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me what I'm doing right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Pinkie Pie

_**Equestria, Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, 1002 C.E.**_

_It really is too slow of a day, _Pinkie thought. _I think it's a molasses day today. _Pinkie didn't normally like molasses days, they dragged on far too long, except for when she wanted them to drag on, then they were perfect for whatever she wanted them to be. Molasses days happened a lot, where ponies just didn't want to come and buy all the delicious sweets the Cakes had on sale every single day, no matter what day it might be. Whether it was a molasses day or a cotton candy day or a turkey day or Mon-day or a Fri-day. Pinkie loved looking at all the cakes and cookies and apple pies every single day. It made her wonder why no one would come and buy all of them just so they could look at them every single day too. Well, she supposed ponies could come here just to look at all the food, but then she wouldn't be able to sell anything, and she'd have to charge a fee just to come inside, and that would be too much, she thought. Pinkie absolutely loved sweets of all kinds, but not as much as she loved her friends, which made her stop thinking about cake, for once, and focus on a problem that had been troubling her for a while now. Her friends had been spending less and less time with her, and to make up for it, she had been throwing more and more parties. The other day she found out that her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore, and it had really gotten to her. In fact it had more than gotten to her, the idea had buried into her mind and had settled there making her really depressed. Her hair had lost its poof and her eyes had lost their spark. She sighed and a tear trickled down her face as she stared blankly in the face of her solitude. Just then the bell dinged at the front of the shop and a small mare with a tan-ish coat and big bulky glasses poked her head into the bakery. Pinkie quickly wiped away her tears and put on the best smile she could.

" Welcome to Sugarcube Corner."

The mare looked confused, as though she had the wrong place. She swung her head around the shop, nodded to herself, and quietly stepped into the room, avoiding any eye contact with Pinkie.

" Are you looking for anything in particular?"

The mare nodded again and pointed at a glass case that held a batch of red velvet cupcakes.

" Ok. How many would you like?"

She mumbled something unrecognizable stared down at the ground as though she found the pink tiled floor incredibly interesting.

" Um, what was that?"

" Two... Please."

Pinkie nodded and grabbed two cupcakes, wrapping them up in a plastic bag, and handed them to the skittish mare, exchanging them for cash.

The mare nodded in thanks and was about to exit the shop, when suddenly she bent over double, as though she was in pain. Pinkie ran around the counter and knelt at the mare's feet.

" Are you Ok?"

The mare nodded.

" Yes. I'm-"

She cringed and tried to exit the building but found she couldn't; her legs wouldn't move.

" Maybe I should take you to a hospital."

The mare shook her head and flinched at Pinkie's touch. Suddenly her legs were mobile again and she rushed out the door, stopping every few feet to fold herself in half, trying to stop the pain. Pinkie noticed, as she ran down the street and turned a corner, that the mare had an odd cutie mark. It was a knife. _Hmm. She must be a chef of some sort. _Pinkie shook her head, her eyes lingering on the corner the odd mare had disappeared behind just seconds before. She turned back to the shop and found everything in order, so she returned to her station behind the counter and continued to admire the cupcakes on display, occasionally sneaking bits of icing off one or two. Few ponies came in. Carrot Top stopped by, and Derpy bought some muffins, but besides that, the day was uneventful. It definitely was a molasses day. At about 2, as the sun had just become hot enough to make Pinkie uncomfortable, Mrs. Cake came in through the back, wiping flour off of an old, battered up apron she wore around her waist. Pinkie's shift was almost over.

" Did we make any sales, Pinkie?"

Pinkie shook her head and handed Mrs. Cake the money.

" Not really. An odd pony came in today and bought some velvet cupcakes, but that was about it."

Mrs. Cake nodded.

" Well, you can head on upstairs, Pinkie. Hopefully tomorrow's a better day for sales."

Pinkie went up the winding staircase to her room, dragging her hooves behind her. As she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced around her room at the mess still remaining from the last party she had thrown. Left alone, her mind wandered back to depressing thought of her friends. She sighed and kicked at some streamers on the floor. _If my friends don't like my parties, then who's left to enjoy them? _She stared out the window and looked down at the town. She could see Applejack's farm, and Twilight's house and even Fluttershy's cottage on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. There was Spike walking around town and Granny Smith heading back home. She sighed. All of that was gone, now that her friends weren't her friends anymore. No more Spike. No more parties. No more nothing. Her hair drooped and she sat in the corner and cried. She sniffled. She had nothing. Nothing was left for her except her parties. _Except her... Parties._ Her eyes sparked with an idea. _I'm gonna need some guests. _She thought. She looked around her room and spotted some guests. Her flour. Some rocks. All perfectly good guests if nothing else. She gathered them up and sat them down at their seats. They even had name tags. It was so perfect! There was cake and dancing and games. It was just like any of her best parties. Madame Le' Flour was a bit on the snotty side, but other then that, her guests were behaved beautifully. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. It was a perfect idea. She didn't need friends. Pinkie scoffed at the idea now.

" You're all I need..."

She twitched.

" My friends are gone."

She twitched.

" My life is destroyed." she choked.

She twitched.

" But you're all I need!"

She grabbed her knife from the counter and held it high above her head.

" I don't need you!"

She twitched again.

" I have my cupcakes!"

She twitched.

" I have my parties!"

She twitched again.

" I have nothing but myself! I don't need ANYONE!"

Her eyes sparked and a flame of determination shone in her eyes.

She twitched again.

" You know, madame, if you hold a knife like that, you're likely to hurt yourself."

" Shut up Madame Le' Flour!"

She turned on the flour, one of her only friends and screamed at it.

" Maybe I want to hurt myself! Maybe I need to!"

She raised the knife higher.

" Maybe I don't even need you! Maybe I'm happy! Yeah, that's it! I'm perfectly fine, _Madame Le' Flour_!"

She giggled.

" Yes! I only need my cupcakes, my sweets!"

Her giggle grew into a full- blown laugh. A demonic laugh that sent goosebumps up Pinkie's spine.

She stopped and dropped her knife and, still laughing, found a corner and cried, deep, heartwrenching sobs that wracked her whole body.

" Pinkie? Are you Ok?"

Pinkie wiped away her tears.

" Yes. I'm fine Mrs. Cake."

She heard Mrs. Cake's hoof steps grow fainter as she moved away from the foot of the stairs and returned to her station. Pinkie stood, tears still dripping from her nose, and put her knife away. She said goodbye to her guests and showed them out, setting them outside her door to be put away later and cleaned up her mess. She threw away the streamers and ate the rest of the cake, rearranged her table and swept the floor. Once she was done she found a spot on the couch and sat, numbly, waiting for something to break her away from her depression. Nothing did. She fell asleep there, her face tear-stained and red.

_**Somewhere in Time and Space **_

The Doctor awoke with his head pounding and his eyes crusted shut, as though he had been asleep for days. He groaned.

" That could have been a less bumpy trip..."

He looked around the TARDIS and suddenly remembered the angels. He jumped up and grabbed for his sonic screwdriver. Right. Time vortex. Nevermind. He shook his head. There didn't appear to be any angels on board. He gasped. The Euon energy! He groped around under his collar for the keychain, but came up with nothing. It was gone. Had the angels gotten it? He raced to the console and it appeared to be perfectly fine. No time blast had fried its console. It was full of Euon energy. It purred quietly at the Doctor.

" No. Quiet. I'm thinking."

He scratched his head, but quickly pulled is hand back, or should he say hoof.

" What?"

He looked down at where his hands used to be and found only horse like hooves. He shook his and rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his hands. Still hooves. He stumbled backwards and almost fell. He was walking on four hands and knees, except they were horse hooves. He looked himself over and he did indeed appear equine. He even looked at himself in a mirror and his suspicions were confirmed. He was a horse. There wasn't really anything he could do about it, so he shook his head again and decided to take a stroll outside to see where he was. He checked his monitor and everything appeared stable, so he peeked his head outside. Quickly, the smell of cookies and cakes of all kinds filled his nostrils. He was definitely in a bakery of some kind. He looked around. Everything was sort of smashed as though something had crashed through the ceiling and destroyed everything. He turned around and found that his TARDIS sat on a pile of rubble under a crumbling hole that was smoking around the edges.

" Oh."

He had crashed through a bakery in Who-Knows-Where Town. He sighed. Things like this always happened when he was in a new place. He looked around the room. There appeared to be a staircase that led upstairs. He picked his way over to the stairs and proceeded up them. About halfway upstairs, he found a blue mare, it looked like, huddled in a corner, shaking.

" Are you Ok?"

He wasn't really sure if the mare could answer back. She was a horse after all. The mare nodded.

" Are you the police?"

He gaped at the talking horse.

" You just talked! You are a blue horse! And, you talked! You spoke to me! In English! That's amazing!"

The entire time, the Doctor was jumping around and the mare looked incredibly confused and slightly offended.

" I'm a pony."

The Doctor stopped.

" What?"

" You called me a horse. I'm a pony."

" Horse, pony. They're synonymous. Kinda doesn't matter. You can talk!"

He laughed for a minute and then slowly calmed down.

" Hmm...Yes. I am the police. Call me The Doctor . Is there anyone else here?"

The mare pointed upstairs.

" Pinkie Pie's up there. You said you were the police."

The Doctor nodded.

" I am. Thank you..."

" Cake. Mrs. Cake."

" Alright then. Thank you Mrs. Cake. Your cooperation is noted."

The Doctor finished the climb up the stairs and found a pink pony asleep on a couch in the room at the end of the hall. He shook her.

" Pinkie? Is that your name? Wake up."

Her face was tear streaked, but she looked as though she had been throwing a small party. _Hmm... _Thought the Doctor.

" Pinkie," He shouted at her face. " Wake up!"

She was finally startled awake and looked drowsily around the room.

" What? Where am I?"

She focused on the Doctor.

" More importantly, who are you?"

" I'm the Doctor. You've been in a terrible accident. We need to get you to a hospital."

He helped her up.

" Come on."

He led her downstairs, past Mrs. Cake and her husband, it looked like, and out onto the street, where ponies of all colors and shapes were now gathering outside the bakery.

" What happened to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie asked.

" I'll tell you later. Let's go somewhere where people won't hear us."

Pinkie stopped.

" Whoa! Wait! I'm not going anywhere with somepony I've never even met!"

" Then you'll die. I told you, you were in a terrible accident. I'm taking you to the hospital."

She looked at him skeptically.

" I'm police."

He flashed her his psychic paper

" But you said you were a doctor."

" I'm _the _Doctor."

She shook her head and he led her around a few more blocks then stopped her in an alleyway.

" Now, how do you feel?"

" I thought you were taking me to the hospital?"

" I might. Later. Are you Ok?"

She nodded.

" What happened to Sugarcube Corner?"

" Oh. That. I kind of crashed my spaceship into it."

" Spaceship? Are you an alien?!"

The Doctor nodded.

" But your cutie mark is an hourglass. Hmm..."

She scratched her chin.

" Cutie Mark?"

" Yeah, your cutie mark. The symbol representing your personality and job. Look mine is a bunch of balloons, because I love to party. I work at Sugarcube Corner."

She looked sort of downcast when she talked about parties, even though it was in her personality to love parties. He'd have to ask her about it later, the Doctor decided.

" Yours is an hourglass, so do you have to with time?"

" Time? Yes! I do!"

She gasped.

" A time traveling alien pony! That's amazing!"

" I know!"

He forced himself to be calm and composed. He had serious business to take care of.

" Now, Pinkie, have there been any strange happenings going on around here? Where are we anyway?"

She looked around.

" We're in Ponyville, and yes, there have been strange things going on. There has been a mysterious string of murders going on. The murderer leads the victims into quiet, secluded places and then kills them in torturous ways."

She shivered.

" Speaking of which, are you the murderer?!"

" No, Pinkie. I'm not the murderer. Do I even look like a murderer?"

She shook her head.

" Alright then. Have any of the victims survived?"

Pinkie paused and thought about it. She gasped.

" Yes! One! Sweet Sunrise! She got really badly injured! She's at the hospital. I hope she's Ok..."

Pinkie sighed.

" Well. That solves that question. We are taking you to the hospital, Pinkie. We're gonna go talk to an injured pony!"

He started off down the street, but stopped after a couple feet and turned back to Pinkie.

" Um... This is embarrassing. Um, where's the hospital?"

Pinkie pointed.

" That way, Doctor!"

" Alright then! Thank you Miss Pie! Heh. Pie.. Off we go! Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 2: Sunrise

_**Equestria, Ponyville, Ponyville Town Square, 1002 C.E.**_

Pinkie found the Doctor strange.

He made no sense, but that's what drew Pinkie towards him. She often didn't make sense herself. She found herself staring at him the entire walk down two blocks to the hospital, as he found everything interesting. They stopped multiple times to admire different things, once to look at a pegasus moving the clouds around, once to admire a pet shop display window and once even to goggle over a unicorn carrying an apple with her horn. The Doctor seemed to find the concept of magic incredibly interesting and Pinkie acted as tour guide the majority of the way. Pinkie didn't mind. She found all those things interesting too. She and the Doctor had quite a time Oohing and Aahing over the tiniest of things, a butterfly, a muffin, some pony's hooves, a unicorn horn, it was all fun to look at and admire. _This Doctor fella' is really funny! _She laughed.

" Pinkie? Do you see this! It's a butterfly!"

" Isn't it amazing Doctor?"

" A sparkly butterfly! Oh Pinkie, Ponyville is wonderful! There are so many new things to explore! If only I had my sonic screwdriver... I would have all of this categorized, it'd be fantastic!"

He giggled, like a filly and Pinkie smiled. Just then Pinkie's stomach growled.

" Um, Doctor? I'm hungry. Do you want me to show you some places to eat?"

The Doctor nodded and waved her off, as he found a bunny on the side of the road and stared at it as it hopped around.

" Ok, I'm gonna go find some food. Just meet me at the hospital."

She waited a few seconds to see if he would respond. He didn't.

" Okey dokey lokey then."

She sighed and turned around, her eyes lingering on the Doctor before she headed down the street to the square to find a restaurant to eat at. Sugarcube Corner was probably going to be closed unless the Cake's had managed to get everything cleaned up in less than an hour. Pinkie doubted it. There were very few decent restaurants open, so it took Pinkie a good thirty minutes to find a tiny cafe that served cake for less than 10 bits. The shop was barely full, so Pinkie found a booth in the corner and munched on her strawberry cupcake. Soon, she was full and she wandered outside and took in the scenery. She was drowsy and didn't really want to move, so she stopped by the Sofa and Quills store and took a short nap on one of the more comfy sofas before the manager found her and chased her out. By then, it was almost noon and the Doctor was probably at the hospital already, so she headed South, down main street and a few back alleys, towards the hospital and its big, shiny lights. When she arrived, a cold blast of air hit her in the face and she shivered. The receptionist led her to a seat in the lobby and sat her down there. Pinkie quickly got bored with staring at the ceiling so she slipped past the receptionist and into the sick ward to wander through the hallways. As she proceeded farther into the hospital, she glanced into several rooms and found more and more sick ponies, each worse then before. By the time she had reached the back of the hospital and the clean rooms, she had seen ponies literally dying on their beds. She shivered and quickly made her way back to the lobby and past the eyes of the receptionist. By then, she was content with staring at the ceiling, as it gave her time to think about all the ponies she had seen. She wished she could do something to help them, but she wasn't a doctor and she didn't know what to do. _But, _she thought. _I do know a doctor! I could get him to help! No wonder he wanted to visit the hospital! _She smiled.

" The Doctor must be coming to fix all the ponies that are sick! He must be a true hero!"

Just then, the door swung open, letting in some warm air from outside.

" Who must be a hero, Pinkie?"

Pinkie turned her head towards the stallion. She jumped up and danced around, her tail bouncing behind her.

" You, Doctor! You're coming to help all those ponies! You are a doctor after all!"

She giggled again.

" Ahh... Right. The sick ponies. I am a doctor aren't I? Yes, I'll see what I can do, Pinkie."

He looked uncertain, but he gave her a reassuring smile. Meanwhile, ponies were staring.

" Uh, Pinkie? Why don't we go talk to the nice lady over there? She can get us into those ponies rooms. We can help them."

Pinkie stopped and stared at the receptionist.

" Ok."

She bounced over to the desk and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

" Um, is Sweet Sunrise here?"

The receptionist looked up from what appeared to be a crossword and stared dully at the Doctor.

" Let me check."

She spoke in a nasally tone, and it drew shivers up Pinkie's spine, like claws on a chalkboard.

" Mm... Yes. Room 115. Are you friends or family?"

The Doctor flashed his magic paper at her and she nodded.

" Alright. Go ahead."

She went back to her crossword. The Doctor nodded a thanks and he and Pinkie headed down the brightly lit hallway, to the back of the sick ward. Room 115 was dimly lit, and Pinkie had to squint her eyes to see the furniture and it took several minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light.

" Ooh, it's dark! Are we playing a game? I'll be it!"

She ran around a bit and tagged the Doctor, but he put a stop to her game and faced her towards the bed in the center of the room, where an orange mare with fiery red hair lay, groaning in pain. She had cuts and bruises all over her and her face was swollen so much, that she had difficulty breathing, let alone talking. She was on oxygen and her wrist was greatly bandaged, but red drops of blood still bled through. Pinkie shivered.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor bowed his head.

" I will find who did this to you, and I will bring him to justice. I promise."

He sighed. A tear trickled down the mare's face and the Doctor wiped it away with a rag.

" I know, you don't think it, but you are lucky. So lucky. You got away. Do you know how many ponies didn't?"

He paused.

" Now, I know this is painful, but you have to tell me what happened."

He paused, waiting for some kind of answer.

" Right. Never mind, you can't talk. Sorry. Um.. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand me?"

The mare blinked once.

"Alright. Now, was your... attacker, for lack of a better word, was he a stallion?"

The mare blinked once.

" Ok. Did you know this pony?"

The mare blinked once.

" Oh! Good! Well, not good, but.. Never mind. Can we find information on this stallion from your family?"

The pony blinked twice.

" Do you have a family, Sunrise?"

The mare blinked once again.

" Hmm.. Odd. Ok then. How were you related to him? Was he your boyfriend?"

The mare blinked once.

" Ok. I can't really stretch that as far as I want to... Did he do all of this to you?"

The mare blinked once.

" Are you lying? This is important, Sunrise. The fate of you and countless other innocent mares rests in the balance. Please, answer truthfully. Are you lying?"

Pinkie leaned in and held her breath.

The mare blinked once.

The Doctor sighed.

" Thank you. Now, I have to find out what he did and didn't do. I'm going to point at injuries and your going make a noise of some kind when I'm pointing at something your attacker didn't do. Ok? Can you do that?"

The mare blinked again. The Doctor pointed at her bruised forehead and moved his hoof down, over her bleeding lip and black eye, to the knife cut across her chest, where she grunted. The Doctor nodded and continued. He moved his hoof over her bandaged wrists where she grunted again, then again at her bruised knees and legs. The Doctor stepped back and sighed.

" Now I understand. Your father should be locked up for the pain he's caused you."

The mare made an odd moaning noise, and Pinkie knew she was crying. She couldn't help but notice how kind the Doctor was being to a pony he had never met before. He was being incredibly calm considering the situation they were in. She let a tear fall from her nose, but she turned away. She couldn't bear the pain the mare was in.

" I'm sorry, Sunrise."

She left the room and was quickly followed by the Doctor.

" I wish I had the information on the rest of the victims. I'd be able to connect them somehow, I bet."

" How did you do that?"

The Doctor stopped his mumbling and looked at Pinkie Pie.

" Do what? I simply asked her questions."

" You were being so nice to her. And you were so calm.."

The Doctor sighed.

" I'm used to situations like this."

" Why? You shouldn't have to be!"

" Someone has to be, don't they?"

Pinkie stopped and stared at the Doctor.

" It's just, no one should be alone Doctor. Not you, not me, not anyone. But I guess you're right. Someone does have to. I just don't understand why it has to be us.."

Pinkie sighed and closed her eyes. Her once bouncy hair was now completely puffed out again. Her eyes were dull, and she radiated an aura of sadness, unlike her normal cheery self. It was devastating.

" Come on, then! I thought you were the chipper one! Come on, let's not be so sad. Let's go out, for a change, why don't we?"

The Doctor didn't receive an answer right away. He moved around her and poked at her. He tickled her and made funny faces, nothing seemed to work.

" Come on, Ms. Pie! We have things to do! Adventures to embark on! It can't be that depressing, can it? Hmm... I'll get you a cupcake?"

Pinkie grinned a halfhearted grin, but a grin nonetheless.

" Okey dokey lokey."

" That's better! Now, come on! Daylight's a-wastin', and we have things to do!"

" Like get my cupcake?"

She licked her lips.

" Like get your cupcake."

" Where are we going, Doctor?"

The Doctor and Pinkie headed back to the lobby, leaving Sweet Sunrise and room 115 behind.

" I think we need to head to Sunrise's parents place. They might have answers for me."

" But, Doctor! Look at what happened to Sunrise! She was really hurt!"

" I know that. They'll listen to me. I promise, Pinkie."

She sighed and they both exited the hospital, letting the fading sunlight warm their coats.

_**Equestria, Ponyville, The Sunrise Residence, 1002 C.E.**_

" This is it?"

" It has an air of irony about it, don't you think? The Sunrise Residence?"

" I guess. Are you sure this is the right place, Doctor?"

" Yep. That market pony gave me a map."

He waved the piece of paper in front of Pinkie's face.

" This is it."

The house was two-story, old and rickety. It stank of sewer and cigarette smoke. The windows were boarded up and the glass smashed out. The door was coming off it's hinges and the door bell didn't work, as the Doctor soon found out. He jumped away from the spiders and bugs that were bothered when the doorbell was pressed. Soon a shadow appeared at the door, and a small, green mare opened it, peeking her head out.

" Yes? What do you want?"

She was of small build and was exceptionally older than both of them, even though she was a good foot shorter than Pinkie. Her eyes were bloodshot and they made her face look disfigured. She had support from a walker and she stood shaking at the door, waiting for an answer.

" What do want?" She asked again.

The Doctor straightened himself up.

" Is this the Sunrise residence?"

" Yeah. Did Sunrise send you, that no good brat?"

The Doctor cleared his throat.

" Yes. She did. I would like to speak to your husband about that, if you don't mind."

" I do mind. Good bye."

She made to close the door on them both, but the Doctor put his hoof in the door way, blocking it.

" We need to come in. It's very important. Please."

The old mare looked him up and down, skeptically, then turned around, motioned to someone inside, then turned back to the Doctor and Pinkie.

" Give me a minute."

She disappeared behind the door, her tail swishing behind her. The Doctor leaned over to Pinkie and whispered in her ear.

" If we get invited inside, let me do the talking. Unless you are asked a direct question, do not speak, Ok?"

Pinkie nodded.

" Okey dokey lokey!"

She said that a bit too loudly, earning some disapproving glances from the windows of the surrounding houses. It seemed no one wanted to go outside their houses this late in the day in this neighborhood. Just then, the mare appeared at the door again.

" Alright, you can go inside."

The Doctor nodded.

" Thank you. I have some very important news regarding your daughter."

They were both led into a dirty living room, made to look as though it had recently been cleaned. Obviously it hadn't. There were beer cans stuffed under the couches, beneath the T.V and even under the table, clearly in plain sight. The room smelled of beer, cigarettes and body odor. The Doctor sighed and sat down on the faded green couch in the center of the room, trying to avoid an oddly colored stain on one of the cushions.

" As I've said before, I have some disturbing news about your daughter."

" Are you the police?" The mare asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

" No we're not. Just concerned friends of her's."

The mare nodded and grabbed a cigarette from a pack she found under a chair, lit it and stuffed it in her mouth, puffing smoke into the air every few minutes.

" Hon'! They're not the fuzz! You can come down! You're Ok!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be like last time!" Answered a rough voice.

" I said they were Ok, didnt I? Get your ass down here!"

A loud thumping noise could be heard from upstairs, and after a few minutes, down came a huge, burly pony, sporting a raggedy beard and filthy clothes, that he was pulling on as he came downstairs. He held a cigar in his mouth and a beer can in one hoof.

" Hooves. I'll never understand them." the Doctor muttered under his breath.

He closed his mouth to block out the increasingly vile smell of sweat.

" So, you know Sunrise?"

" Yes. I have to tell you. She is very badly injured. She was almost killed. We were wondering if you ever met her boyfriend."

" You sure you ain't the police?"

" Positive. Now, please answer the question."

" Hmm.. Yeah. I met the bastard. He was too good for I say."

" Yeah, he was wasn't he?"

The Doctor sighed again.

" Did you ever see what he looked like, or what his name was?"

" Yeah, but why should I tell you?"

" I have money."

" How much?"

The Doctor looked at Pinkie.

" That was a direct question, Pinkie." He whispered in her direction.

" Oh! Um.. 50 bits."

" Hmm... Fine. I'll tell ya'. His name was Cirrus. He was a pegasus. A gray one with white spiky hair. And, let me tell ya', he was a real stuck up ass."

" Hmm.. Thank you. That's all I needed."

The Doctor and Pinkie Pie were sort of pushed to the door and as they were about to turn to leave, the Doctor stopped at the door.

" Um, I didn't catch your names. Just so I can tell Sunrise I stopped by."

The husband scratched his head.

" My name's Bristle and she's Tea. Happy?"

" Very. Now, before I go you should know, yes. I am police. Now, you need to go to your daughter and apologize, or I will lock you both up in jail for drug abuse and sexual and physical harassment."

The ponies gaped at him.

" She's dying. Ponyville Local Hospital. Go there and apologize. I'll be watching the house. Come on Pinkie Pie."

Then he and Pinkie turned and left the rotting house behind, leaving the two ponies in the living room gaping at the door as it swung closed. The majority of the walk back to the square was quiet. The Doctor looked over at Pinkie, after a few minutes, to find her mouth zipped, literally.

" Pinkie, you can talk now."

" Oh good! I was getting worried that I would stay like that forever and rescue ponies would have to come and unzip my mouth! It would have been horrible!"

The Doctor laughed.

" Right."

" Nicely done, Doctor. You really scared them."

She smiled.

" It was nothing. Really. Now we just have to find Cirrus, the murderer pony, see what scheme he's running and put a stop to it. I think we should start with the police, don't you? Seems like a good enough plan to me. How about you?"

" Yep. Come on, the police department is in Canterlot. We have a while to go. It's the next town over."

" Next town over! Y- you couldn't have told me earlier?"

The Doctor sighed.

" Alright. I guess we should find a ride over there."

Pinkie nodded.

" I can get my friend Twilight's help! She knows lots of people in Canterlot!"

" Well. Off we go I suppose."

" Okey dokey lokey!"

Pinkie smiled.

" Um, Doctor? Can we get my cupcake now?"


	4. Chapter 3: Helping the Cakes

_**Equestria, Ponyville, The Streets of Ponyville, 1002 C.E.**_

Twilight's house was a short walk from the back alley that was the Sunrise Residence. Her giant tree house loomed over most of Ponyville anyway, and was easy to spot through the crowds of ponies now clustered around Sugarcube Corner.

" Pinkie! Pinkie! Please, help us! We don't know what happened! Hello! Pinkie?"

The Cakes were now waving at her quite vigorously, their eyes lit up with hope and excitement at seeing a familiar face. Pinkie glanced over at the Doctor for guidance.

" Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped and stared thoughtfully at the sign hanging above Sugarcube Corner. He spotted the Cakes, just then, and was flagged down, leading Pinkie to the door of the bakery.

" Mm.. I see we have a problem. Sorry about that."

" Yes! Pinkie, we need your help hauling this big box outside! We can't start rebuilding until it's moved out! Would you please help us?"

The Doctor veered his neck around Mrs. Cake.

" Big box, you say? Was it blue and say Police Public Call Box on the top?"

Mrs. Cake nodded.

" Mhm! No one could open it either! It was bolted shut!"

" Yes, she can do that when she wants to."

" She?"

" Never mind that. I'll help you move it, Mrs. Cake. I'm sure you'd enjoy the help."

" Oh, yes please! Wait. You're that police fellow aren't you? The one that was the doctor too?"

" Yes. Now can we please head inside?"

Mrs. Cake nodded and led them inside to a big wooden box that did indeed say Police Public Call Box at the top. It had square windows and a light at the top that flickered. The windows were glowing, emanating a soft light that grew steadily stronger as the Doctor faced it, as though it recognized him.

" Calm yourself. I haven't been gone long."

He leaned over in Pinkie's ear and whispered.

" She can be such a drama queen sometimes."

Pinkie blinked at the Doctor and stared at the big blue box that stood in the middle of the room.

" I'm sorry about the mess, Mrs. Cake," the Doctor called over his shoulder as he circled the box, "I truly am. I got myself into a bit of a mess earlier; made moving around a bit difficult."

Mrs. Cake looked over at Pinkie, questioningly and Pinkie shrugged. Suddenly the Doctor stopped and stared at both of them.

" What are you two staring at? We'd better get this outside. You want to clean up, don't you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake nodded, a bit hesitantly, and gathered, with Pinkie, around the blue box.

" Alright, everyone. On three! 1, 2... 3!"

All of the ponies pushed and shoved the box every which way, and finally managed to get it outside the front door, and as they all stood around catching their breath, the large crowd of ponies outside mobbed them with questions and screams of outrage at having their favorite bakery temporarily shut down. Mrs. Cake finally managed to get her breath back and directed them away from the shop, all the while shouting calming words over the din. Mr. Cake stared after her for a few seconds, and then directed his attention towards the smoking bakery and the Doctor and Pinkie.

" Well, that's done. Doctor? Pinkie? You gonna help me inside?"

The Doctor was pulled from his stoic state of examining the blue box and stared, wide-eyed, at Mr. Cake. Pinkie answered for him.

" I'm sure we will in a second, Mr. Cake."

She smiled and Mr. Cake nodded, heading back into the shop.

" Doctor? Are we really going to help him, or are you too caught up in that box-y thing? What is that, anyway? Obviously you know it."

She gasped.

" Does that help you time travel?! That's amaaaazzing!"

She jumped around a bit and the Doctor laughed.

" Yes, Pinkie. This is indeed, my space ship."

" That's so COOL!"

Pinkie laughed and bounced around the space ship. Suddenly she stopped and became incredibly serious, staring at the space ship as though it had eyes.

" Hmm... Isn't it a bit tight in there, Doctor? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

The Doctor blinked a couple times and stared at the box.

" Hmm? No, it doesn't. It does look it though, doesn't it?"

Pinkie nodded and they both stared at the box for a few minutes before Mr. Cake poked his head outside and called out to them, breaking them from their stupor.

" Pinkie, Doctor? You comin' in yet?"

Pinkie turned around and stared into the shop.

"Okey dokey lokey! Hey Doctor! We have to go inside now!"

She pulled on his arm and led him inside, where the bakery was still a mess, broken bits of plaster spewed everywhere, and cupcakes falling out of display cases, littering the floor with bits of multicolored icing and fillings.

" So many hours, ruined."

Mr. Cake sighed and Pinkie patted him on the back a few times.

" It's Ok, Mr. Cake. We'll get everything cleared up and I'll help you and Mrs. Cake bake all of those cupcakes again. It'll be fun, just the three of us!"

She smiled an encouraging smile and Mr. Cake put on a halfhearted attempt at a smile back.

" There you go! See! We'll get everything back in tip top order! I promise!"

She and Mr. Cake both started on different sections of the room, Pinkie sweeping up bits of plaster, and Mr. Cake mopping up crumbling cupcakes, weeping quietly at the mess. The Doctor followed their progress for a few minutes before shaking himself and pulled Pinkie aside to a corner, whispering quietly in her ear.

" I'm gonna go book our train trip to Canterlot. You don't mind, do you?"

Pinkie shook her head. She found a piece of scrap paper in a cabinet and a pen and scribbled information on it, before handing it to the Doctor.

" Here. It's Twilight's address. Please don't scare her whenever you find her. She can help you book our train. Tell her Pinkie sent you, alright?"

The Doctor nodded and gave a small salute.

" Yes ma'am!"

He giggled and gave her a quick hug before heading out the door, careful to not step on any bits of cake or various pastries. He called over his shoulder before leaving,

" I'll only be gone a second, Pinkie!"

Which, of course, was the truth. Hopefully. He hopped into the, now inviting, space ship waiting outside and dematerialized in front of a few curious eyes, leaving one tan-ish mare with wide rimmed glasses to snicker into a receiver.

" We found him."

_**Equestria, Ponyville, A Tree house of Some Sort, 1002 C.E.**_

The Doctor stared up at the tree. This was the place, right? He had entered the right coordinates, hadn't he? He went back and checked. Yep, definitely the right coordinates, for once. This massive tree was indeed, a house. A tree – house... _Ok, _he thought, _it's a house. It has to have a door, doesn't it? _He stepped away from his TARDIS, shutting the door behind him, and approached the front of the tree. He circled the front patio a bit, and finally found the door in a little grotto off the patio. He sighed and rang the door bell. After a few seconds, a purple unicorn with short cut bangs and a star cutie mark opened the door, with an owl perched on her back. She stared at him for a few seconds, looking him over, before she smiled.

" Hello! You must be new here, I've never seen you before."

The Doctor nodded and drifted his gaze towards her owl who stared at him as well. The unicorn caught him staring and giggled.

" This is Owlicious. She's my pet owl. Obviously."

" That's fascinating, that you ponies can have established hierarchy of sorts, and can have pets, even though your equine!"

He giggled and smiled at the unicorn.

" I should really stop being surprised at all the new things I discover, shouldn't I"

He grinned sheepishly and the unicorn laughed.

" My name's Twilight. What's yours?"

" I'm the Doctor."

" Yes, but what's your name?"

" I just told you."

" Yes, but you can't be called 'the Doctor'."

" Oh sure! Pinkie calls me the Doctor. By the way, speaking of Pinkie, she sent me here."

" Oh! Ok. Come on in, then."

He followed her inside and stared after Owlicious as he perched on a windowsill by Twilight's desk.

" Spike! We have a visitor! Be nice, Ok?"

A small voice answered from upstairs.

" Ok, Twilight!"

" So. Why did Pinkie need you to come here. She doesn't normally send new folks to me before throwing a big party."

She giggled slightly and stared at the Doctor as she sat at her desk.

"Um, we needed to book a train to Canterlot, and Pinkie said that you had some connections with some ponies there."

" Ah. Ok. Sure. I can certainly _try_ to get you a train booked, but I can't be positive, you know. I can definitely find you a place to stay while you're in Canterlot, though. I'm sure Princess Celestia wouldn't mind a few guests sleeping in the castle, especially if they're friends of mine."

She jotted down a few notes and giggled at something she had written down.

" Wait, _Princess _Celestia? We're going to be sleeping in a castle?!"

" Yes. Princess Celestia is the ruler of the land, along with Princess Luna. She's also my teacher. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a couple guests, like a said. No need to be worried. She won't be upset, I promise."

Twilight smiled at the Doctor.

" Won't the queen be upset, then?"

Twilight cocked her head to the sighed and stared at him questioningly.

" Queen? There is no queen. Just a princess."

" No queen?"

" Nope."

"Oh."

Twilight jotted down a few more things, then ripped off a strip of paper from the end of her notebook, and handed it to him.

" Here you are. It's your train to Canterlot and the place you'll be staying. When you get to the castle, just tell the guard that you're friends with Twilight Sparkle. I'm sure they'll let you right in."

" Thank you, Twilight."

She smiled.

" Oh! Make sure not to miss your train. It's the only one I could find that wasn't completely booked."

The Doctor nodded and started towards the door.

" Thanks again, Miss Sparkle. Your help is greatly appreciated."

She smiled again and closed the door behind the Doctor as he stepped onto the patio.

" Good bye."

He waved and headed down the street to his TARDIS. As he approached the box, he glanced at the paper in his hoof. _The 3:00 A train. _He glanced around as he stepped into his space ship, making sure the coast was clear. Once he determined that no pony was going to witness his take off, he shut the door and dematerialized, headed straight for Sugarcube Corner exactly a few seconds before he left. He materialized around the corner from where he and the Cakes had originally placed it and he watched as his past TARDIS disappeared. As soon as it did, he rounded to corner and entered Sugarcube Corner to the great surprise of Pinkie.

" I thought you said you were going to book our train?"

" I did."

He tossed her the piece of paper and she smiled. He had time traveled.

" The A train. Twilight said not miss it."

Her smile grew wider and she hugged him.

" We better not miss it, Pinkie. It leaves at three tomorrow afternoon, and Twilight says this is the only one she could book."

Pinkie nodded.

" Okey dokey lokey!"

" Speaking of which, I suppose, don't you think it's getting late?"

Pinkie looked out the ever-darkening windows and nodded.

" Do you have anywhere to sleep, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused and shook his head.

" I guess not. Do you recommend any place, Pinkie?"

Pinkie nodded again.

" Since you don't have anywhere to sleep, you could stay here, with me!"

She giggled.

" You sleep in a bakery? I knew you loved sweets, but this is a bit too much, don't you think?"

She laughed and shook her head.

" I sleep above the bakery, silly! I have my own little room."

He nodded.

" Ah. That's where I found you this morning."

" Yep. Come on! I think the Cakes'll let me stop for now. I'll go set up a comfy bed for you on the couch. It'll be fun!"

She bounced up the stairs, the Doctor close on her heels.

At the top of the stairs, he glanced into a small room on the left. It was the Cakes' room, obviously. He was led to a room at the end of the hall where, in the center of it, was a couch and a tiny bed was tucked into the corner. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and the room was painted Pepto Bismol pink. There was a little kitchenette on the opposite side of the room, where a three layer cake sat, perfectly frosted and pink as well. It was definitely Pinkie's room, alright. He glanced at the couch and saw that Pinkie had already set up a blanket and pillow, ready to sleep in.

" Doctor! It'll be just like a sleepover! We can stay up and watch movies and eat popcorn! It'll be fun!"

The Doctor groaned softly.

" Yep. Fun... Say, Pinkie. I really am tired, and I would like to get some sleep. Would you mind being quiet for a few minutes, and then we can eat some popcorn, alright?"

Pinkie thought about it for a few seconds and stared at the Doctor, suspisciously.

" Something seems suspicious..."

She paused and got ever closer to the Doctor's widening eyes.

" Ok!"

She hopped over to her bed and flopped onto it, sending a puff of sparkles into the air. The Doctor nodded and settled into his homemade bed. He sighed.

" Thank you Pinkie."

Pinkie nodded and zipped her lips up again. After several minutes, she looked over the couch and found the Doctor fast asleep.

She still made popcorn, though.


	5. Chapter 4: Obsessions, Plot and Murder

_**Equestria, Ponyville, Above Sugarcube Corner, 1002 C.E.**_

The Doctor opened his eyes and yawned widely. He stretched and climbed off the couch, knocking the thin blanket onto the floor. A thin layer of sunlight filtered onto the floor from the one window across the room, lighting on Pinkie, still asleep, drool dripping occasionally from her mouth. She snored softly on the tiny bed in the corner, wrapped in a multicolored quilt, her arms wrapped around an alligator stuffed animal. At least, the Doctor thought it was a stuffed animal. Better not to question it for now. He glanced around the room for a clock, but, of course, found none. He sighed. Seeing nothing better to do, he trotted around the tiny kitchenette and dug around in the drawers and cabinets, searching for something viable to eat. It was difficult, considering that he was a horse now, and horses normally ate only hay and oats, didn't they? He sighed again and almost knocked over a small chair in the other corner. He looked back at Pinkie, still softly snoring, obviously not disturbed by the loud racket. She shifted in her sleep, but the Doctor heard nothing more of her as he continued to search the kitchenette for adequate food. He eventually found a small bag of oats and settled for that. As he crunched on his food, he wandered downstairs and found Mrs. Cake already awake and at the register.

"Is Pinkie not awake yet?"

She clicked her tongue and searched under the counter for something, and eventually brought out two strawberry cupcakes.

"Here. Give this to her. It'll wake her up. Also, here's another one for you."

He was bit taken back by the sudden kindness, but took the cupcakes anyway, not daring to look a gift horse in the mouth. Literally.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I figured you would be hungry after all the hard work yesterday, and Pinkie's kitchen isn't very stocked..."

She giggled slightly and watched him as he headed back up the stairs, nodding over his shoulder in a thanks. She sighed. That pony was a good companion for Pinkie. She could tell. The Doctor found his way back into Pinkie's room and found her still sound asleep on her tiny corner bed.

"Pinkie," he called softly.

"Pinkie?" A little bit louder this time.

With no response, he groaned and waved the cupcake in her face hopefully. She grunted in her sleep and then slowly opened one eye and then the other. She eyed the cupcake and grabbed for it, but the Doctor held it back from her and smiled.

"Good morning, Pinkie."

She yawned.

"Good morning."

She grabbed for the cupcake again, but the Doctor held it still out of her reach.

"Mmm.. Doctor? Can I have my cupcake now?"

He laughed and smiled at her.

"Sure, Pinkie."

He handed her the cupcake and she held it in her hands for a few seconds, scrutinizing it. She turned it this way and that, looking over the frosting and wrapper. She sniffed it and even held it up to her ear, as though that would make a difference in her silent examination. Pinkie obviously thought so, because she nodded and then stuffed the cupcake in her mouth, whole.

"Strawberry Blitz cupcakes! Mmm.. Thanks Doctor!"

She smiled and munched noisily on the cupcake, spitting out flecks of frosting and cake bits all over her bed. The Doctor laughed and started on the icing of his cupcake. Once he was done with his 'breakfast', he looked up to see Pinkie shaking in her bed, staring at him.

"Wha-"

"Are you done yet?"

He nodded and she bounced up and ran around the room, obviously excited to get outside.

"Then let's go, Doctor!"

She smiled and bounced around him.

"Come on come on come on!"

"Okay, okay Pinkie. Let's go."

They both headed downstairs, back to Mrs. Cake, Pinkie flouncing down the stairs, the Doctor following slowly behind her.

"Hello Pinkie, I see you're awake."

"Good morning!"

"Doctor."

He nodded at her and she smiled.

"Mrs. Cake? Do you have the time?"

She glanced around the room to a clock across the counter.

"Mm.. About noon, why?"

"We have about three hours, then, to catch our train Pinkie."

She nodded.

"Do you want to go sightseeing while we wait, Doctor? I know all the greatest places! Like this park across town with a giant fountain in the center of it, and Fluttershy's house with all her cute little animals, Fluttershy loves her animals, and-"

She was stopped short there.

"I get it Pinkie. We can go now, if you'd like."

She smiled and bounced around him again.

"Ok! Let's go let's go let's go!"

The Doctor laughed and followed Pinkie out the door, waving at Mrs. Cake through the bakery's display window before disappearing into the crowd.

_**Equestria, Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, 1002 C.E**_

Mrs. Cake glanced out the window and smiled at the brown stallion weaving his way through the crowd of ponies surging through the square. She sighed and turned her back to the front of the shop, resuming her morning cleanup of the store before rush hour. She swept and mopped up the floor, wiped off the windows and did a quick inventory check before glancing at the clock behind the counter. It was about two thirty and she sighed, mopping at her brow with her apron. A quiet bell rung from behind her and she turned her head slightly, nodding at the approaching pony. She quickly wiped up the counter and turned to the customer with a big smile on her face.

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

She stared at the floor shyly, avoiding Mrs. Cake's eyes.

"Um."

She couldn't quiet finish her sentence, so she pointed into the glass case, at two red velvet cupcakes on display. Mrs. Cake smiled and nodded, grabbing a glove and reaching into the case. She withdrew her hoof and handed the mare the two cupcakes, her hoof covered in frosting. The mare squeaked a reply, and was about to head back to the door, when her ears perked up, as though she remembered something important. She turned back to Mrs. Cake, her confidence restored. She spoke with a slight lisp and her wide-rimmed glasses covered the majority of her face.

"Um. There was a brown stallion here earlier. Did he leave?"

Mrs. Cake was a bit taken aback with the sudden confidence of her customer, but answered her question anyway.

"Yes, he did. He left with Pinkie Pie a little while ago. "

She nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"I assume to catch their train. Does it concern you?"

The tan mare shook her head.

"Not particularly. I just wanted to make sure he was OK."

She smiled, but it did little to reassure Mrs. Cake. The mare turned back to the door, but was stopped again by Mrs. Cake calling her from behind the counter.

"Um miss? Could I have your name really quick before you leave?"

The mare blinked, processing the request, and then smiled widely.

"Sure."

Her teeth were clenched and Mrs. Cake's suspicion only grew.

" Rose. Rose Tyler."

Mrs. Cake nodded slowly.

"Can I go now? A friend really needs these cupcakes."

Mrs. Cake stared at the ground and nodded.

"Sure. Rose."

The mare smiled and left the store, the bell clanging loudly behind her. Mrs. Cake looked up and followed the pony's path with her eyes. She was heading down Main Street, in the direction of the train station. Mrs. Cake sighed. There wasn't much she could do at this point. Pinkie and the Doctor were going to have to deal with her on their own. _What could she be up to?_

_**Equestria, Ponyville, A Side Street, 1002 C.E.**_

"Come on Doctor! We're gonna be late!"

The Doctor followed closely on Pinkie's heels. The sightseeing had had them both lost for time, and even though the sights were worth seeing, no one had given them the time, and now they had little left. The clock looming above them read five til three. There wasn't much the Doctor could do but follow Pinkie as they both raced down a side street, trying to reach the station before time ran out.

"Doctor! I can see the station!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and continued sprinting down the narrow alley, before turning onto a larger one that led to the door of the station.

"Pinkie, keep running!"

A conductor stood at the door, shouting out train numbers as they left the station.

"3:00 A train! Leaving the station!"

"No! No no no!"

The Doctor stopped the conductor, leaving Pinkie to rush to the doors of the train.

"Surely sir, you can get us on?"

The conductor shook his.

"Regrettably sir, I cannot. It's already left."

The Doctor sighed and stepped back, glancing into the station and watching Pinkie search the tracks for their missing train.

"Sorry sir."

"Maybe the next one, conductor?"

"Every train to Canterlot is booked. Sorry."

The Doctor nodded and headed onto the tracks, dragging Pinkie away as they both watched the trains pass, slowly, by.

"I'm sorry Pinkie... It's my fault you missed our train. I should have kept track of time."

"You can't blame yourself, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't have any energy to reply, and they both sat, panting, on the sidewalk, as other ponies stared at them in passing. After several minutes, the Doctor stood and dragged Pinkie to her feet. With nothing else to do, they headed back to the bakery on Main street.

"It's Ok Doctor. I'm sure there are other ways to get to Canterlot."

The Doctor sighed, Pinkie's attempt at reassurance doing little to lift his spirits. Suddenly his ears perked up and his eyes lit up.

"You have an idea, don't you?"

"Yesirree, Pinkie! Come on, we gotta get back to Sugarcube Corner. Quickly, come on!"

They both ran down side streets and through several alleyways, before finally getting back to the town square and Main street. There, on the corner, was the bakery, and the Doctor rushed inside, followed closely by Pinkie.

"What are you doing, Doctor?"

"Mrs. Cake! Pinkie and I will be in Canterlot, alright?"

There was no answer. He shrugged and rushed out the door, down the street and around a corner. Once Pinkie finally caught up to him, she found him jumping around the blue box the Cakes had hauled out yesterday.

"I knew they wouldn't throw her away!"

"What is your space ship doing here?"

"Mm.. I'm taking it on a little test run of sorts."

He paused for a second and stared at her with a sly smirk on his face.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Pinkie blinked and gaped at him, her mouth dangling wide open.

"Are you serious!?"

The Doctor nodded, still smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Pinkie gasped. "Are you absolutely positutely serious?"

"Well, does this face look like it's one to lie?"

"Yes."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head.

"Rule number one Pinkie: The Doctor always lies. But I'm not lying this time. Honest to goodness."

Pinkie stood, thoughtful, on the corner of the street and stared at the Doctor.

"Pippington promise?"

"Well, you know I have no idea what that is, but... yes. I Pippington promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Do it..."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Happy?"

"Very. Okey dokey lokey! Let's go Doctor!"

She followed the Doctor to the door of his spaceship, but stopped to stare at the big blue box.

"Um.. Doctor? Aren't we going to be squished in there?"

"Nope! Come on in!"

Pinkie stared at the box on the corner and, hesitantly, opened the doors and stepped into the Doctor's time traveling spaceship.

"Welcome to the TARDIS! The most advanced time travel device of your age, Pinkie! Your room should be down the hall, and if you have anything to say, please say it."

He grinned a boyish grin.

"I've heard it all."

Pinkie stared at the massive room, the intricate designs, the bleeping and blooping lights, the odd levers here and there, just begging to be pulled. She stared at the TARDIS console and couldn't look away.

"But- how did you? And there was the box and-"

She couldn't really form a proper sentence, so she stepped outside and circled the box, gasping in astonishment at the size. She backed into the door of the TARDIS and found the Doctor grinning at her, on the verge of laughter.

"So?"

She looked around the room again, at the console and the levers, the buttons and the screens, the hallways leading no where and the hallways leading everywhere, and then, finally, back at the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes it is, now we have a train to catch."

He rushed to the console, pressed a few buttons and glanced at the screen on his left.

"Hold on to something, Pinkie!"

" What? Doctor!"

She grabbed hold of a railing and was tossed about as the TARDIS rocked back and forth, attempting to knock them both across the room.

"Are we time traveling, Doctor?"

The Doctor yelled back at her, over the din of the squeaking metals and roaring engines.

"Indeed we are, Pinkie! Allons-y!"

"What does that mean!"

"I don't know!"

Then they spiraled through the time vortex, crashing into bits of time and space, knocking them out of whack, beyond repair. Eventually the TARDIS found the right time, and landed with a rattling bump on the concrete. The Doctor stood up slowly.

"Here we are, Pinkie. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Pinkie stood up too, groaning and rubbing her head where the railing had hit it when they landed.

"You couldn't have been a bit more careful?"

A loud whirring noise buzzed from the console, and the Doctor spun his head around, obviously furious.

"Now now! Language!"

He turned back to Pinkie, with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. She's not normally like this."

"That's OK, Doctor. Did you say she?"

The Doctor nodded.

"The TARDIS is indeed a she. Don't be too alarmed. It happens to the best of us."

"She doesn't like me, does she? I've never had someone not like me. Everyone loves me eventually.."

"I'm sure she'll get used to you. The TARDIS doesn't normally like new visitors anyway. She's like a cat of sorts. She's not one to trust easily. Calm yourself."

"Oh! Rarity has a cat! Opal! She's not very nice either! One time she-"

"I'm sure your story is very interesting, but do you want to get to the police or not?"

"OK Doctor. Let's go! Let's go!"

The Doctor smiled and they both stepped outside to find a bustling city of ponies of every size and shape. There were shops on every corner and restaurants on every street. The streets were paved with a marble of sorts and the ponies all had an air of arrogance and high living about them. Looming above it all, was a giant castle, glowing with a pink light, a barrier of some kind protecting the city from outside intruders. This was apparently Canterlot, the metropolis of Equestria, the city of the elite. The Doctor shuddered at the sheer hautiness of the capitol. He hated towns and people like that.

"Well. Here we are Doctor. Canterlot. The royal guard is at the castle. We should hurry, it looks like the sun is going down."

The Doctor looked past the glowing barrier at the ever darkening sky. He nodded and started on a heated walk through the now darkening city. Lights were blinking on, and the castle seemed farther and farther away with every step. They both wound through rushed ponies and down side alleys, following the glow of the looming towers. Eventually they broke through the throng of ponies and were across the street from the double doors of the castle, a huge shadow casting darkness over them. There were several guards standing at the entrance, armed with spears by their sides. The Doctor approached cautiously and stood at the entrance.

"Um, guardy ponies?"

The guards regarded him with annoyance, but stopped him at the door.

"Who goes there?"

"I'm the Doctor, a friend of Twilight Sparkle's. She arranged for me and my friend Pinkie Pie to stay here. Pinkie is also a friend of Twilight's."

Pinkie stepped in just then and smiled widely.

" Ah! Miss Pie! Welcome back! The Princesses are in the throne room. Make sure to explain your case."

The Doctor nodded at the two ponies and dragged Pinkie into the castle throne room, breaking her of her endeavor to make the guard ponies laugh.

"Princesses? Where are you?"

Two tall ponies stepped into the room from a side room on the left, one, a gleaming white mare with a flowing rainbow mane and tail, the other, a smaller, black mare with a dark blue mane and tail. They both had wings and a horn, and he hadn't seen any other ponies with both, so the Doctor presumed they both assumed alicorn form when they ascended to princesshood.

"Hello Doctor, nice to see you again," The white mare spoke up.

"You know me?"

"Quite well. We have yet to thank you for the last time we met. I assume you haven't met us though."

"You would be correct, princess.."

"Celestia. And this is my sister, Luna. We rule Equestria together."

"Nice to meet you, your Majesty."

"I assume that Twilight has sent you."

"Yes, she said that Pinkie and I would be able to stay here until we finished our investigation."

"I'm sure we could find space for you in the castle. Meanwhile, we have a bit of a problem."

The Doctor cocked his head to one side and looked around the room for some sort of danger lurking in the shadows.

"We believe that one of our most trusted advisers is being stalked. We hoped you could help this case, seeing how well you handled our problems the last time we met."

"I would be glad to help you with your case. What about you, Pinkie?"

The whole time, Pinkie had been uncharacteristically quiet. The Doctor found her spaced out, staring at a banister that hung behind the thrones.

"Pinkie?"

She shook her head, clearing it of whatever reverie she had been thinking of.

"Do you think we could solve this mystery together?"

"Ooh! A mystery? Okey dokey lokey! Let's get to it, Doctor! Oh, hello Princesses."

The princesses both giggled a little and nodded at Pinkie.

"Hello to you too, Pinkie."

She smiled and stared at the Doctor expectantly, as though she expected him to say something.

"Ok. We'd better get to our rooms, then. It's late, and we've been traveling all day."

"Time traveling?"

"Yep. Our rooms are where?"

" There should be an open room down the hall and to the left. Sleep comfortably."

The room down the hall was massive compared to the tiny room Pinkie and the Doctor had shared just the previous night. It had two four posters on each wall with a desk next to each one and a huge window at the back, overlooking most of Canterlot. The bedsheets were silk and the quilts were warm and comforting. It was almost too good to be true. The Doctor had difficulty falling asleep that night, but when he finally did, he didn't get much, considering he was woken up at about 2 AM, to a cry emanating from the hallway. A cry for help. He leapt out of the bed and rushed to the door. There, in the hallway, was a tan mare with wide-rimmed glasses, panicking. She was running up and down the hallway searching in each room for help.

"Please, help me! In the kitchen!"

She spotted the Doctor and raced towards him, obviously desperate. She grasped him by hoof and looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Please sir! Help me, please!"

The Doctor looked back at Pinkie Pie, still sound asleep on her four poster, apparently not disturbed by the cries of help. He glanced back at the mare and nodded at her. He was immediately dragged down two or three hallways, tripping over his own four hooves occasionally. He eventually found his footing and ran a few steps behind the mare, who was surprisingly quick on her feet. They raced down corridor after corridor, the tiled floor becoming a blur and the walls blending into the background. The Doctor was getting a stitch in his side, and he tried to catch his breath before continuing. _How long were these hallways anyway? _His fatigue was not long lived, because after two or three more hallways, and a quick pass through the throne room, the two ponies found the royal kitchen, in all it's warm and delicious glory. The Doctor noticed the food first. The pies and cakes that lined a wall, and the soups bubbling on the stove, the apples and oranges overflowing from several baskets and the small fire in the back that appeared to be roasting an animal of some sort. Maybe a pig or something. The room was warm and an endless array of smells were wafted through the air. The Doctor took a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't seem to find anything wrong with such wonderful food, until he followed the tan mare behind a counter and found the guard sprawled across the floor, bloodied and bruised and with a large knife in his back. The Doctor held back a gasp and circled the stallion. The mare looked at him expectantly, desperate for him to find the answer to the mystery that was unfolding. She shivered and looked away.

"Um.. I'm going to go get the princesses. I might be of some use then."

The Doctor nodded over his shoulder and listened as her footsteps grew steadily quieter down the hallway. He looked back down at the dead stallion and examined what little he could find. Besides the knife in his back and a bruise on the back of his head, there didn't appear to be any other injuries. He was probably hit with a blunt object of some kind and then stabbed in the back, straight through the heart. The Doctor turned him over and found his face bloodied and fixed in a look of confusion. The Doctor could find nothing else indicating who had killed this pony. He stared down at the clues, and in the flickering firelight, he saw a pair of wings, bent into a painful shape, and with the majority of the feathers ripped out and scattered at the Doctor's feet. Gray feathers. He looked back at the stallion and took in everything, the gray coat and white mane, the smattering of freckles across his face and the subtle spike to his hair. The Doctor couldn't hold back his astonished gasp this time. He jumped up from the floor and backed into the counter, knocking over a pot in the process. At the loud noise, the two princesses raced in, their horns glowing and levitating a weapon of some sort. They were followed quickly by Pinkie, who had apparently found the time to wake from her coma-like sleep. She stepped carefully over the pot and approached the dead pony.

"Look away Pinkie."

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed and looked back at Pinkie, groggy eyed and messy, and then back down at the stallion, a look of confusion, similar to the stallion's, fixed on his face.

"It's Cirrus."


End file.
